A Responsible Adult
by the green baron
Summary: After an argument with her sister, Anna decides to prove herself as an entrepreneur and serious businesswoman. (not a modern AU)


A Responsible Adult.

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Authors Note: After an argument with her sister, Anna decides to prove herself as an entrepreneur.**_

.

.

.

.

"Oh, this is some bullshit!"

"Language Anna."

"You sent the Count of Freidelskot in my place."

"His city's manufacturing district would be the one most affected by the treaty," Elsa said calmly as she slipped several papers into an envelope.

"I'm the Crown Princess, he's just a random noble. I am way higher up the ladder than he is."

"It's not that big of a deal."

Anna gripped the sides of Elsa's desk. "It's a major trade alliance with Russia of all places. I know the Czar and his wife personally."

"Yes Anna, I heard a few rumors about what happened at that ball in Lichtenstein last September."

"See, I've already opened a diplomatic rapport with the empire."

"Diplomacy does not take place in one's underwear," Elsa said with a raised index finger.

The princess smirked when she coyly replied, "The underwear was already on the floor when the international relations commenced."

Elsa became a little red in the face "I do not need to know about that."

The queen closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anna I'm really trying to spare your feelings on this, but to be honest this isn't some party or wine tasting event, Its business."

"What? I can handle business. This is just great, you know what this is going to make me look like."

Elsa had finally had enough and slapped her desk without thinking. "Dammit Anna, I needed a responsible adult, not a flippant child!"

The princess gasped as her eyes filled with anger.

Elsa's face distorted in horror at her own words. "Anna wait... I'm sorry..."

Everyone would expect the redhead to explode, but she did the opposite and spoke calmly, "Save it. At least I know what you truly think of me. Good day, Your Majesty."

The nineteen-year-old turned around and walked shutting the door behind her.

Elsa let out a cry of frustration and held her head in her hands.

.

.

.

The queen was making her weekly rounds through the capital city's commercial district trying to keep a happy face as she greeted the various business owners, employees, and consumers that she encountered. She hadn't seen Anna since the argument they had two days earlier and was beginning to worry.

"Hoo, hoo, hello, Queen Elsa. you want to try my newest creation, lutefisk and yaks butter smoothie is delicious ja."

Elsa's eyes widened as she tried to keep her smile as Oaken the wandering trader held up a glass filled with a yellow and grey sludge. "Wow that looks... yummy, but a girl has to watch her figure," Elsa said as she patted her stomach.

"No problem, Mabey I snag a few of the princess's customers, ja."

"Customers!?"

Oaken pointed across the street to a dinner with "ANNA'S" written in bold red letters on the window.

"Excuse me Oaken I have to investigate this."

Elsa crossed the street and walked through the front door of the dinner and was greeted with a sea of shouting customers yelling at Kristoff and Olaf who were waiting tables.

"You call this an omelet, you carrot-nosed freak?"

"Did you try it? You might like it."

"Like it! Its burnt to a crisp!"

Elsa shook her head as Olaf shuffled back to the kitchen with the burnt breakfast.

"Yes, sir I'm sorry about the wait, I'll have your chicken wings out just as soon as they come up."

Elsa approached the ice master turned waiter. "Kristoff, what is all this?"

"Oh, hi Elsa. Anna hired me and Olaf to wait tables. Normally I'd tell you there is a half hour wait, but since you're the owner's sister and you know... the queen and all. I'll put your order up front."

Elsa was about to turn him down when a loud bell rang, and Anna's voice shouted through a serving window. "Snot rocket special up!"

"That's my eggs over easy. Excuse me."

Kristoff ran off to retrieve his extremely late order while Elsa looked around and noticed about a dozen customers all pretty much unhappy with their meals.

"Horse cock and flapjacks up!" Anna shouted through the window as a plate of burned pancakes with an undercooked polish sausage slid through.

The Queen gasped at Anna's vulgarity as she headed towards the kitchen. Once inside she took in a sight she thought she'd never see. On a large stove, four pans were filled with bubbling lard and various foods cooking in them. Flour and splattered grease covered the walls and empty containers littered the floor. It was a whirlwind of a mess and standing in the center of it was Anna wearing an apron around her waist along with a stained white tank top. Her right-side braid looked a little singed

and the left one seemed to be coming loose.

"Anna?"

The girl turned to face her older sister. "Elsa?"

The queen ignored the state the princess was in and ran to give her a hug. "Oh, Anna I'm sorry about the other day."

The petite girl returned the hug. "It's ok. I'm not mad at you anymore."

The sisters pulled apart slightly as Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna, what is all this?"

"My restaurant, do you like it."

Having just made up with her, Elsa didn't want to point out how bad the place looked or the obvious fact that Anna was a horrible cook. "Well, it has... atmosphere."

"Need a fart knocker special!" Olaf called through the window.

Elsa gasped as Anna cracked a couple of eggs into a pan. "That's a bean, eggs, and cabbage plate. Hey, do you think people would notice the taste of spoiled hamburger meat if I added a bunch of pepper sauce to it?"

"I'm very sure that would be a health code violation, Anna."

"Good point. I should be sure to slip a little something to the inspector when he shows up tomorrow."

"Or you could buy fresh meat... and maybe sweep the floor while you're at it."

"Man, those are great ideas, thanks, Elsa."

The sisters hugged again and then Anna commented, "Wow it's hotter than usual in here."

Both then turned to see that the lard on the stove had become too hot and burst into flames igniting the wall behind it and was working its way through the ceiling.

"Aww. I just bought the place."

Elsa quickly threw Anna over her shoulder and ran out the back door. Once she knew her sister was safe, the queen extended her hands and covered the building in the wettest ice she could make.

.

.

.

A serving girl ladled meatballs on to Anna's plate as Elsa took a sip of wine. "Well, the important part is that no one was hurt."

The Princess pouted. "Yeah, I guess. I bought the place for thirty thousand Specidalers two days ago and it's completely ruined. The fire marshal says it'll have to be demolished."

"I will give you the money you spent on it."

"Elsa it's not the money, I'll get twice that back from the insurance. I just wanted to show you that I could be a responsible adult."

The queen stifled a giggle with her hand.

"Oh, really Elsa," Anna said with a cross look.

Elsa giggled again while thinking about all the dissatisfied customers. "I'm sorry Anna, but have you ever cooked anything... ever?"

"I don't see how that's important."

"Have you even washed dishes before?"

"That's a horse of a different color... hmm." Anna's mood changed from sadness to elation as a candle lit above her head (light bulbs weren't invented yet) "Doesn't matter. You'll see me in my responsible glory soon enough."

Elsa shook her head and wondered what would burn down next.

.

.

.

Sven bleated in content as Olaf dried him behind the ear with a towel.

"See the happy reindeer folks! He's happy because he's clean!" Anna called out to the various people walking and riding down the street.

Olaf, Kristoff, and of course the enterprising princess, stood in front of the burnt-out café with a bucket of soapy water and a sign that read 'HORSE WASH 10 SPECIDALERS'. Anna was pouting a little because they had been at it for almost three hours and hadn't had a single customer.

The mountain man shook his head. "I'm telling you, Anna, horses are curry combed, they don't like to be washed. You own a horse; how do you not know that?"

Anna dismissively waved her hand. "Come on the sun is blazing down on everyone including the horses. I'm sure they would like to cool off. Besides, I know how to ride my horse. My servants take care of him."

Kristoff laughed as he placed his right hand on his hip and raised his left hand above his head while walking on his tip toes, emulating high heels. "Oh, I'm such a dainty princess Won't one of my servants come fan me in this sweltering summer heat."

"Shut it reindeer boy."

Olaf joined in dancing back and forth under his flurry. "look at me, I'm Anna, I try to act all humble and common but I'm so pampered that I have servants to give me a bath."

"Oh, screw you, Olaf, your first bath would be your last. I'm not that pampered."

Kristoff scoffed at that. "Yeah right, you probably have a special courtier to wipe your butt."

Anna gasped as she became furiously red in the face. "Oh, that's it!"

The princess grabbed a large sponge out the bucket splashing soapy water on the ground. In one movement Anna hurled the sponge at Kristoff's head. This of course threw the ninety-three-pound woman off balance, teetering back and forth, and finally slipping on the spilled water landing on her back drenched in suds. Standing up Anna looked over her soaking wet blouse and started to tremble in rage.

"Kristoff!"

The Iceman held up both hands with his palms facing outwards. "Hold on feisty pants. Just calm down. It was an accident."

Anna then smirked. She unbuttoned her wet blouse and took it off, leaving her in just a short skirt and thin green bra. "Just wanted to show you what you _were_ going to get this evening."

Kristoff's shoulders slumped. "Aww come on Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna raised her finger wagging it. "Too late buddy boy. I might be wet, but I know something that's going to be dry tonight."

"I'll take a horse wash."

The three of them turned to see a man leering at Anna's barely covered bosom.

"Seriously? Umm... I mean yeah, I'll wash your horse," Anna said as she removed the rigging and saddle and started dumping water on the animal.

The horse naturally didn't like that and began to neigh and buck loudly.

Kristoff looked over to Anna as everybody backed away, "Told you so."

"Do you want to go for two dry nights?" Anna shouted before looking over to the customer. "Sir he's just a little spooked. I'll climb on top and calm him down."

Anna did just that and sat on the irritated horses back rubbing the side of its neck. "There you go. It's ok."

The horse indeed calmed down and Anna called over to Kristoff. "Ok, Kristoff pass me the sponge."

"Uh, you sure about that?"

"If you ever want to go to Anna land again, you will hand me the sponge!"

Not wanting to screw himself out of even more... screwing, Kristoff reluctantly passed up the sponge and quickly backed away. Anna took the sponge and started to rub the back of the equine's neck.

"There that feels great doesn't it?"

It did not feel great at all. To the horse, it was an alien sensation that he wanted stopped immediately, and for a horse, the best way to do that was to take off at a full run.

"AHHHH!"

.

.

"Queen Elsa, I must say that your capital city is quite beautiful."

"Thank you, ambassador. We have strict laws about litter in the city and even without them, the citizens take pride in its elegance. We have many fine restaurants in the commercial district, are you in the mood for anything?"

"Perhaps something light , Your Majesty."

The young queen and foreign dignitary were descending the steps of the Ministry of Finance after ending a successful negotiation of fixed currencies. When shouting could be heard in the distance. As the yelling came closer Elsa saw that it was a runaway horse. When the animal ran past her she saw who was on it and her lack of a shirt. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes.

"Who was that?"

Elsa looked away. "Oh, just the town drunk. Very sad case."

.

.

.

"A horse wash? You don't wash horses. You..."

"You curry comb them. Yes Elsa, I learned that" Anna said as she poured herself a glass of Akvavit from the coffee table in the royal sitting room.

"I'm surprised that you even had a customer. More importantly, why were you on top of that stallion in nothing but your bra?"

Anna took a sip of the spiced liquor. "Well my shirt got wet because Kristoff and Olaf are buttholes so I took it off, and then the man who owned the horse showed up wanting a wash and I guess I forgot to put it back on. I was to busy trying to make the customer happy and prove that I could be a responsible adult."

Elsa shook her head. "Seeing the princess in her brassiere probably made him very happy."

Anna looked down a cupped her breast, giving them a shake. "What? The girls? Elsa plenty of women have boobs like mine, some are bigger."

The queen sighed at the princess's dismissive attitude. "You are a noblewoman...royalty for heaven's sake, people would give their eye teeth to... just don't ride any more horses topless.

The princess nodded as another candle lit above her head.

.

.

.

Anna's horse came to a stop at building on the outskirts of town as the sun was setting in the summer sky. She had considered it a steal at only five thousand Specidalers due to its remote location and seeing that for the last two weeks she was bringing in almost twice that much a night, no one could say that she wasn't business savvy. Once through the door, she stopped in an alcove section that was filled with muffled music coming through the wall to speak with the front desk attendant, a surly old woman with three teeth and massive biceps named Reba.

"We having a good night so far?"

"Well Miss Anna, we've been open for an hour and already pulled in two thousand in entrance fees and the bar just reported fifteen hundred. Johnny was saying something about watering down the vodka."

"You tell Johnny that I will personally kick his ass if he even thinks about it. I want those ice harvesters and longshoremen nice and lit. I get twenty percent of the girls' tips and sober men don't mistake a fifty note for a five. Anything eventful so far?"

"Some fancy baron came in earlier and got a little too touchy-feely with Polly and wouldn't let up after two warnings."

"Did you throw him out?"

"No ma'am! He's got way too much money to spend. I just took him in the back and slugged him in the gut a couple times. He learned some manners after that and has been behaving ever since."

Anna pondered that for a moment. "Have a bottle of the good rum sent to his table on the house and a note that says, 'no hard feelings, thank you for your patronage."

The princess walked through the door entering a large room with three stages, a nude woman danced on each one, along with a hundred drunken men who were whistling and catcalling at the women.

As loud and unfamiliar music filled the room Anna thought to herself, _yep going to be a very good night._

" _you're the reason I live, you're the reason I die, you're the reason I break down and cry..."_

Anna wasn't sure what an eighties hair band CD or stereo equipment was, but she was grateful that the trolls allowed Kristoff to borrow it.

" _... you're my an...an...angle. Come and make it all right..."_

.

.

.

Elsa walked down the hallway back towards to residential wing of the castle when she overheard a guard talking to a porter.

"Where is this bar at again?"

"It's the old flour mill north of town. Princess Anna of all people bought it and opened up shop a couple of weeks ago. It's pretty rowdy though."

Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a gasp. _A rowdy bar! Anna is way too delicate for such a place._

"Really? Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah. Last week some guy got really drunk and started flipping tables over, but the princess wasn't having it. She came up out of nowhere and smashed a whiskey bottle across his face."

"DAYUM!"

Elsa facepalmed. _Anna!_

"My shift ends in about ten minutes, and I'm headed straight over there after work. Why don't you come along."

"Well I'm scheduled until ten, but I'll just fudge my timesheet."

The guard laughed. "Just like everyone else does."

Elsa's brow furled upon hearing about the timesheet fraud, but she would address that later.

"If you make it there before nine, this drunk chick named Sarah will give you a blowjob behind the dumpster for ten Specidalers."

"Does she go somewhere else after then?"

"No, but the price jumps up to twenty."

"We'd better get there soon."

 _As should I_ Elsa thought as she turned away to leave the castle.

.

.

.

Anna had her hands on her hips as she grilled her stage manager. "What do you mean Mindy is sick?! She's the main attraction tonight!"

"Sorry Anna, she was throwing up in the back before I sent her home. There's nothing sexy about a girl with vomit breath that can't stand up."

"Guess you're right, but she was the smallest dancer here. Who else can fit into her costume?"

"I know of one pretty redhead that can."

Anna stood in confusion until she realized that the stage manager was talking about her. "Umm... Well... You know what... Screw it, the show must go on. Give me the wig and dress I'll be on stage in five minutes."

"You're an inspiration to us all boss."

"Yeah, yeah."

.

.

.

Elsa left the castle with no fanfare and didn't call for a carriage, knowing that someone might tip Anna off about her visit thus giving her little sister the chance to run off and hide somewhere. Instead, Elsa decided to fly high above the clouds on a Pegasus made of ice and arrive completely unannounced, and if Anna was up to the no good that the queen thought she was, she wanted to catch her in the act. Elsa also had a few choice words for that Sarah woman as well. A ladies' sexuality was something sacred and not a commodity to be profited from. The queen was sure that even her less than accountable baby sister knew that.

.

.

.

Guitar music played as the gas lamps were lowered and a spotlight hit the stage.

" _I'm hot sticky sweet. From my head down to my feet yeah..."_

Anna strutted out wearing a cheap and quite skimpy knockoff of Elsa's ice dress and a platinum blonde wig with the braid over her shoulder, while Kristoff announced from the DJ booth, "Put your hands together for Queen Elsa of Ass-endelle."

.

.

Elsa landed in an explosion of snowflakes and headed towards the front door of a building with muffled music coming out along with a torch-lit sign that read, 'THE RESPONSIBLE ADULT'.

.

.

" _...Uptown, downtown, sugar me sweet..."_

Anna was dancing around the stage to the shouts and cheers of the audience. With a smile and flip of her braid, "Elsa" lowered one side off the dress to expose her left breast before hooking the back of her knee around a pole in the center of the stage and swinging around.

.

.

Beth didn't look up when Elsa walked through the door and muttered, "twenty Specidalers" before looking up and seeing the queen walk through the inner door.

.

.

Anna had her back to the audience when she let the dress hit the floor. Pausing for effect, she extended her arms and turned around to face the crowd.

" _...pour! some! sugar on me!..."_

The crowd went wild for a second before the music stopped and everyone became completely silent because the moment Anna turned around and stood completely nude save for a platinum blonde wig with a single braid over her shoulder, the real Queen Elsa was standing directly in front of the stage with a look of shock... oh and the entire room was covered in amber colored ice.

.

.

.

The Next Morning:

Anna stood in the middle of Elsa's bedroom red-faced and sniffling while rubbing her bottom. "You're really mean, you know that?"

Elsa stood across from the disgraced businesswoman with her arms crossed holding a switch made of ice that had somehow managed to not break during the extremely hard use it had been put to. "If that had been anyone, and I mean literally anyone else. I would lock them up in the dungeon for the next ten years!"

The chastised princess looked away sheepishly.

"Where did you even get that wig!?"

Not looking up as she answered, "I had it made."

"Why?! Wait don't tell me you were proving that you could be a responsible adult," Elsa spewed with a gallon of sarcasm.

Anna looked up with two doe eyes. "At least I was a good businesswoman."

Elsa prepared to retort until she stopped and looked over to the confiscated ledger on her desk. Dispelling ice switch and picking the book up, she leafed through it and was shocked. "Did you actually make a hundred and fifteen thousand Specidalers in two weeks?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess you do have a head for business... of the illicit sort at least."

"There's nothing illegal about my club."

"Prostitution is illegal in Arendelle."

Anna cleared her throat as she withdrew a slip of paper from her dress pocket. "According to paragraph five of subsection H of section twelve of Civil Regulation seventy-four: prostitution is illegal within the Kingdom of Arendelle and will be defined as compensation for sexual intercourse, and or the physical stimulation of another person's genitalia. I have a clear hands-off policy. So yes, my club is completely legal."

Elsa sighed and threw her hands up in acquiescence of Anna's point. "It was. That... bar is officially closed down now, and I will be amending the Civil Regulations. However, you did conduct business within the law. So, I won't have to punish you."

Anna rubbed her bottom again with a pout. "You already did."

Elsa gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the forehead. " _That_ was for impersonating me while dancing naked in front of a hundred of my subjects, and now you are forgiven. I am surprised though. You must have spent hours searching through the Civil Regulations to figure out that loop hole, I'm proud of you for that much at least, it was a sign of forethought."

Anna looked up to meet Elsa's eyes with her own along with a sly grin. "Well of course it was, after all, I'm a responsible adult."

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


End file.
